yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Leyle-i Mirac
"Miraç'tan sonra hiç kahkahayla gülmedi" - Sabah Miraç Kandili (Arapça: لیلة المعراج, Farsça: شب معراج), İslam dininde kutsal sayılan gecelerden biridir. Recep ayının 27. gecesidir. Müslümanlar bu gecede peygamberleri Muhammed'in, Mekke´deki Mescid-i Haram´dan, Kudüs´teki Mescid-i Aksa´ya götürüldüğüne, oradan da gökleri aşarak, Cebrail'in bile giremediği Sidretül Münteha'yı geçerek Allah´ın katına ulaştığına inanırlar. Bu olaya miraç ya da göğe çıkış denir. Miraç gecesindeki yolculuğun ruhsal bir deneyim olduğu tezine karşı Schimmel gibi bazı araştırmacılar ayette kulunun ruhuyla değil, ‘kuluyla birlikte’ seyahat ettiği belirtilmesini sunmuştur. Bazı İslam âlimleri de Burak adlı bineğin kullanılmasını Miraç'ın tamamen ruhsal bir deneyim olamayacağına kanıt olarak göstermişlerdir. Miraç’ta kendisine sunulan şarap, bal ve süt dolu üç bardaktan süt bardağını tercih ederek sütü içmiştir. Bu sebeple Anadolu'da çoğu yerde bu gecede süt içme ve dağıtma geleneği olduğu ifade edilmektedir. Bazı yerlerde tatlı da yapılır ve dağıtırlır. Konya'da bu geceye “süt gecesi” de denilmektedir. Beş vakit namaz, bu gecede farz kılınmış, Bakara suresinin iman esaslarını ve dua cümleleri içeren son 2 ayeti tebliğ edilmiş ve şirk koşmayan herkesin cennete gireceği müjdesi verilmiştir. Bu günde genelde Müslümanlar dua eder, tesbih çeker ve Yasin Suresi'ni okurlar, veya camilerdeki programlarda yer alırlar. Bu olayın bahsi İslam'ın kutsal kitabı Kuran-ı Kerim'de İsra ve Necm Surelerinde geçer. "Bir gece, kendisine âyetlerimizden bir kısmını gösterelim diye (Muhammed) kulunu Mescid-i Harâm'dan, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksâ'ya götüren Allah noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir; O, gerçekten işitendir, görendir." (İsra :1) Kur'anda Mirac bahsi ayetler mealler ve tefsirleri 17/1 İsra ayeti Arapça harfli ayet metni * 1سُبْحَانَ الَّذِي أَسْرَى بِعَبْدِهِ لَيْلاً مِّنَ الْمَسْجِدِ الْحَرَامِ إِلَى الْمَسْجِدِ الأَقْصَى الَّذِي بَارَكْنَا حَوْلَهُ لِنُرِيَهُ مِنْ- آيَاتِنَا إِنَّهُ هُوَ السَّمِيعُ البَصِيرُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 1-Subhânellezî esrâ bi abdihî leylen minel mescidil harâmi ilel mescidil aksallezî bâreknâ havlehu li nuriyehu min âyâtinâ, innehu huves semîul basîr(basîru). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. subhâne : o sübhandır, bütün noksanlıklardan münezzehtir * 2. ellezî : ki o * 3. esrâ bi : gece yürüttü * 4. abdi-hî : kulunu * 5. leylen : geceleyin * 6. min el mescidi el harâmi : Mescid-i Haram'dan * 7. ilâ el mescidi el aksa : Mescid-i Aksa'ya * 8. ellezî : ki o, ki onu * 9. bâreknâ : hayırlı, mübarek ve bereketli kıldık * 10. havle-hu : onun etrafını, çevresini * 11. li nuriye-hu : ona göstermemiz için * 12. min âyâti-nâ : âyetlerimizden * 13. inne-hu : muhakkak o * 14. huve es semîu el basîru : o en iyi işitendir, en iyi görendir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 1-Noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir kulunu geceleyin Mescid-i Harâm'dan çevresini kutladığımız Mescid-i Aksâ' ya götüren, âyetlerimizden bir kısmını ona da gösterelim diye, şüphe yok ki o, her şeyi duyar, görür. Ali Bulaç Meali * 1-Bir kısım ayetlerimizi kendisine göstermek için, kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haram'dan, çevresini bereketlendirdiğimiz Mescid-i Aksa'ya götüren O (Allah) yücedir. Gerçekten O, işitendir, görendir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 1-Kulunu, kendisine birtakım ayetlerimizi göstermek için bir gece Mescidi Haram'dan çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescidi Aksa'ya yürütenin şanı pek yücedir. Şüphesiz o duyandır, görendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 1-Kulunu (Muhammed'i) bir gece Mescidi Haram'dan (Mekke'den), kendisine bir kısım ayetlerimizi göstermek için, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescidi Aksa'ya (Kudüs'e) götüren Allah'ın şanı yücedir. Doğrusu O, işitir ve görür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 1-Kendisine âyetlerimizden bir kısmını gösterelim diye kulunu (Muhammed’i) bir gece Mescid-i Haram’dan çevresini bereketlendirdiğimiz Mescid-i Aksa’ya götüren Allah’ın şanı yücedir. Hiç şüphesiz O, hakkıyla işitendir, hakkıyla görendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 1-Bir gece, kendisine âyetlerimizden bir kısmını gösterelim diye (Muhammed) kulunu Mescid-i Harâm'dan, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksâ'ya götüren Allah noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir; O, gerçekten işitendir, görendir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 1-Bazı ayetlerimizi kendisine göstermek için kulunu geceleyin (Mekke'deki) Kutsal Mescitten, çevresini kutlu kıldığı en uzak mescide (secde yerine) alıp götüren çok Yücedir. O kuşkusuz İşitendir, Görendir Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 1-Uzaktır bütün noksanlıklardan O ki, kulunu bir gece Mescidi Haram'dan, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescidi Aksa'ya götürdü; ona ayetlerimizden gösterelim diye. Gerçek şu ki, O'dur işiten gören! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 1-Tenzih o Sübhana ki kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haram'dan o havalisini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksâ'ya isrâ buyurdu ona âyetlerimizden gösterelim diye, hakıkat bu: odur o işiden gören Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 1-Münezehtir o (Hâlik-i Kudret) ki, kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haram'dan çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescidi Aksa'ya yürüttü. Tâ ki, O'na âyetlerimizden gösterelim. Şüphe yok ki, ancak O (Hâlik-i Kadîm)dir ve herşeyi işiten, gören. Muhammed Esed * 1-Yüceliğinde sınır olmayan O (Allah) ki kulunu geceleyin, kendisine bazı alametlerimizi göstermek için (Mekke'deki) Mescid-i Haram'dan, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksa'ya götürdü. Çünkü, gerçekten her şeyi işiten, her şeyi gören O'dur. Suat Yıldırım * 1-Bir gece, kendisine bazı delillerimizi gösterelim diye kulu Muhammedi, Mescid-i Haramdan, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksaya götüren O zatın şanı ne yücedir! Bütün eksikliklerden uzaktır O! Gerçekten, her şeyi işiten, her şeyi gören O’dur. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 1-Eksiklikten uzaktır O (Allâh) ki gecenin bir vaktinde kulunu, âyetlerimizden bir bölümünü, kendisine göstermemiz için, Mescid-i Harâm'dan, çevresini bereketli kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksâ'ya yürüttü. Gerçekten O, işitendir, görendir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 1-Bir gece kulunu, Mescid-i Haram’dan, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksa’ya ayetlerimizi O’na göstermek için götüren (Allah) her türlü noksanlıktan uzaktır. Şüphesiz O, her şeyi işiten ve görendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 1-Her türlü eksiklikten münezzehtir o Allah ki, bir kısım âyetlerimizi göstermek için kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haramdan alarak çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksâ'ya seyahat ettirmiştir. O herşeyi işiten, herşeyi görendir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 1-Bütün varlıkların tespihi o kudretdir ki, ayetlerimizden bazılarını kendisine gösterelim/kendisini ayetlerimizden bir parça olarak gösterelim diye kulunu, gecenin birinde Mescit-i Haram'dan, çevresini bereketlendirdiğimiz Mescid-i Aksa'ya yürütmüştür. Hiç kuşkusuz, O'dur Semî' ve Basîr. Yusuf Ali (English) * 1- Glory to ((Allah)) Who did take His servant for a Journey by night(2166) from the Sacred Mosque(2167) to the Farthest Mosque,(2168) whose precincts We did bless,- in order that We might show him some of Our Signs: for He is the One Who heareth and seet M. Pickthall (English) * 1-Glorified be He Who carried His servant by night from the Inviolable Place of Worship to the Far Distant Place of Worship the neighbourhood whereof We have blessed, that We might show him of Our tokens! Lo! He, only He, is the Hearer, the Seer. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 1-17-İSRA: Tesbih ona ki, tesbihin türetilmesi ve mânâsı hakkında Bakara Sûresi'nde açıklama geçmişti. (Bakara, 2/30. âyetin tefsirine bkz.). Keşşâf sahibi der ki: " tesbihin özel ismidir. Osman, bir adamın ismi olduğu gibi. Zikredilmesi terkedilmiş gizli bir fiile nasb edilmiştir ki, takdiri; dir, sonra fiil yerine konmuş ve onun yerini tutmuştur. Ve Allah'ın düşmanlarının O'na nisbet ettikleri kusurların hepsinden tam bir şekilde uzak olduğuna delalet etmektedir." Nur Sûresi'nde de demiştir ki: "Bunda aslolan, Allah'ın acaib (şaşılacak ve hayret verecek) bir sanatı görüldüğü zaman Allah'a tesbih etmektir. Sonradan kendisinden hayret edilen her şeyde bile kullanılmıştır. "Demek ki esas mânâsı tesbih ve Allah'ın noksan sıfatlardan tam uzak olduğuna delalet eden beliğ bir tenzihtir. Bununla beraber hayret yerinde kullanılır. Bazıları bu şekilde tesbih mânâsının düşeceğini zannetmişlerse de doğru değildir. Çünkü aslolan, hayret üzerine tesbih etmektir. Bununla birlikte nin Osman gibi özel isim olmasına ilişenler ve özel isim olmasını tamlama durumu dışındaki durumlarına tahsis etmek isteyenler olmuştur. Onun için Kâdî Beydâvî: "tesbihin ismidir" demekle yetinmiştir. Nasıl ki İbnü Cerir de: "Masdar (mutlak meful) yerine konmuş bir isimdir. Masdarın yerinde bulunduğu için nasbedilmiştir" demiştir. Kâmus sahibi (Firuzâbâdî), Besâîr'de der ki: "Tesbih, Allah'ı takdis demek olup dan alınmıştır. Allah'a ibadette acele etmek mânâsında kullanılmış olup ondan sonra bütün sözlü ve yazılı ibadetlerde kullanılmıştır. "Sübhane" kelimesi de aslında "Gufrâne" gibi masdardır, daha sonra tesbihin ismi olmuştur. Masdar olarak da kullanılır. Fakat âlimlerin çoğu bunun masdar olduğunu kabul etmeyerek Kamus sahibinin (Firuzâbâdî'nin) görüşünün yanlış olduğunu belirtmişler. Çünkü tesbih fiilinin sülâsîsi (üç harflisi) kullanılmıyor. Ve onun içindir ki buna masdar yerine konmuş isim denilmiştir. Ancak şöyle bir sorunun sorulması gerekir: nin yerine konduğu masdar nedir? Tesbih masdarı, tenzih ve takdis gibi tefil ölçüsündedir. Bunda tesbih olunan Allah Teâlâ'nın vasfı ise, nezahet (paklık) ve mukaddeslik gibi Allah'tan ayrılmayan bir mânâ olması yaraşır. Bundan dolayı Ebûs-Suud'un da naklettiği, tarzda, burada yi tenzih ile değil, "Allah zâtıyla noksan vasıflardan uzaktır ve yücedir" diye noksanlıklardan uzaklaştırmak ile yorumlamak daha anlamlıdır. Demek ki sübhan, tesbihin üç harfli masdarı değil ise, onun yerine konmuş bir isimdir ki, yüce Allah'ın zatının temizliğini ve kutsallığını ifade eder. Biz, buna sübhaniyyet veya sübbuhiyyet diyebiliriz. Çünkü sübhan Allah'ın güzel isimlerinden de olur. Gerçi tesbih masdarı, edilgen olarak masdardan elde edilen mânâ ile tefsir edilirse, yani kötü şeylerden uzak olma mânâsına yorumlanırsa, bu mânâ'ya yaklaşırsa da Allah'ın zatının temizliğinde kesin delil olmayacağı için aynı değildir. Tesbih dan alınmıştır. Ve nin failine muzâf olması daha açıktır. Takdir edilen fiili de yerine göre takdir olunur. Nitekim "Akşama girdiğiniz vakit ve sabaha erdiğiniz vakit Allah'ı tesbih edin." (Rûm, 30/17) âyeti "Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah'ı tesbih ediniz " mânâsı ile emir mânâsına gelir. Hazreti Peygamberden rivayet edilen bir hadiste "O'nun yüzünün sübuhatı yaktı" (1) diye geçmiştir ki, bunu bazıları Allah Teâlâ'nın yüzünün nurları, güzelliği; bazıları da Allah'ın yüceliği ve ululuğu ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Bununla birlikte bunda da açık olan mânâ "Allah'ın noksan vasıflardan uzak olma tecellileri" demek olmasıdır. Konumuzla ilgili olan bu hadis, İbnü'l-Esir'in "en-Nihâye fî Garibi'l-Hadis"de naklettiğine göre şöyledir: "Yani Cibril (a.s) dedi ki, Allah'ın arşı önünde yetmiş perdesi vardır. Biz bu perdelerden birine yaklaşsak Rabbimizin yüzünün nurları bizi hemen yakardı." Diğer bir hadiste "Yani, nur veya ateş perdesi vardır. Onu açsa yüzünün sübühâtı gözü ilişen her şeyi hemen yakardı." Nitekim "Rabbi o dağa tecelli edince, onu yer ile bir etti. Musa da bayılarak yere düştü." (A'râf, 7/143). Sonra bu sûrenin böyle mükemmel ve yüksek bir tesbih ve tenzih ile başlaması, daha sonra zikredilecek hayret verici işlerin önemi ile ilgilidir. Bunda birinci olarak, akıllara hayret veren imkanların üstünde olan İsrâ hadisesini yüceltmek ve onu doğrulamak için, kalblerin temizlenmesini hazırlamak ve makamın nezaketi dolayısıyla benzetme kuruntularından genellikle korunmayı hatırlatma vardır. İkinci olarak, onu mümkün görmeyen dinsizlere karşı yüce Allah'ın noksan vasıflardan beri bulunduğunu ve dolayısıyla acizlik ve yalan gibi kusurlardan uzak olduğunu açıklamakta, kudret ve bağışlamasının yücelik ve büyüklüğünü ilan etmek vardır. Üçüncü olarak, aşağıda anılan Mescid-i Aksâ'nın yıkılması dolayısıyla da bu tenzihin özel bir önemi vardır. Dördüncü olarak, genel bir şekilde bu sûrenin mânâsının Allah'ın temiz ve kusursuz olması ile ilgisine işaret vardır. Evet O, öyle bir Sübhandır ki kulunu ona ibadet etmekle seçkin olan, bilinen özel kulunu, yani Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v)'yı geceleyin, yani bir gecenin az bir kısmında Mescîd-i Haram'dan, -Mescid-i haram, Ka'beyi kuşatan ve Harem-i Şerif denilen camidir. Bunun etrafını kuşatan yer de özel ve belirli sınırlara kadar Harem'dir.- O Harem-i Şerif içinden veya etrafından Mescid-i Aksâ'ya -ki beytü'l-makdis'tir- geceleyin götürdü. O Mescid-i Aksâ ki, etrafını mübarek kıldık, yani çevresini din ve dünya bereketleriyle bereketlendirdik. Çünkü Musa (a.s.) dan İsa (a.s)'ya kadar vahyin iniş yeri ve peygamberlerin ibadetgâhı olmuş, hem de nehirler ve ağaçlar, çiçekler ve meyvelerle donanmış idi. Bu defa da İsrâ şerefi ile bereketli kılındı. MESCİD-İ AKSÂ: Kudüs'deki "Beytü'l-Makdis"dir. Nitekim İsrâ hadisinde de "Burak'a bindim Beytü'l-Makdis'e vardım" diye geçmiştir. Bunun etrafı da, Kudüs ve civarı demek olur. Şifâ-i Şerif şerhinde Aliyyü'l-Kârî, Dülcî'den naklederek şöyle bir hadis rivayet eder: "Allah, Ariş ile Fırat arasını mübarek (bereketli) kılmış ve özellikle Filistini mukaddes kılmıştır." Görülüyor ki âyetin bu bölümünde üçüncü şahıstan birinci şahısa geçme sanatı meydana gelmiş ve bu iltifat (hitabın yönünü değiştirme sanatı) ile İsrâ hikmeti şöyle açıklanmıştır: Gece yolculuğuna çıkarttık ki, ona bazı âyetlerimizi göstermek için, yani büyük acaib şeylerimizden göstereceğimizi göstermek; Mirac'a çıkarmak için. "Gerçekten Rabbinin varlığının en büyük âyetlerini görmüştür." (Necm, 53/18). Buharî ve diğer hadis kitaplarında sahih rivayetlerle rivayet edildiği üzere, Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v) Burak ile Beytü'l Makdis'e vardıktan sonra oradaki büyük ve sert kayadan göğe çıkarıldı. Her bir gökte peygamberlerden biriyle görüştü, nice nice melekler gördü. Cennet ve cehennemin durumlarını gördü, Sidre-i Müntehâ'ya geçti, Allah'ın melekût âleminden bir çok acaib şeyler gördü. (Necm Sûresi'nin baştarafındaki âyetlerin tefsirine bkz.). Nihayet beş vakit namazın farz kılınması emri ile aynı gecede geri döndü. Sabahleyin Mescid-i Haram'a çıkıp Kureyş'e haber verdi. Hayret etmek ve kabul etmemekten kimi el çırpıyor, kimi elini başına koyuyordu. İman etmiş olanlardan bazıları dönüp irtidâd etti (dinden çıktı). Birtakım erkekler Ebû Bekir'e koştular. Ebu Bekir; "Eğer o, bunu söylediyse şüphesiz doğrudur" dedi. Onlar: "Onu bu konuda da mı tasdik ediyorsun?" dediler. O da: "Ben onu bundan daha ötesinde tasdik ediyorum, sabah akşam gökten getirdiği haberleri yani peygamberliğini tasdik ediyorum" dedi. Bunun üzerine kendisine Sıddık unvanı verildi. Kureyşliler içinde Beytü'l-Makdis'i o zamanki haliyle bilenler vardı. Bunlar, onun vasıfları ve durumuyla ilgili sorular sordular, tanımlamasını istediler. Derhal Hz. Peygambere Beytü'l-Makdis gösterildi. Bunun üzerine ona bakıp anlatıyordu. "Gerçi Beytül-Makdis'i tanımlamada isabet etti." dediler. Sonra: "Haydi bakalım bizim kervandan haber ver, o bizce daha önemlidir, onlardan bir şeyle karşılaştın mı?" dediler. Peygamber (s.a.v) "Evet, falancanın kervanlarıyla karşılaştım, Revhâ'da idi. Bir deve kaybetmişler arıyorlardı. Yüklerinde bir su kadehi vardı. Susadım onu alıp su içtim ve yine eskiden olduğu gibi yerine koydum. Geldiklerinde sorun bakalım kadehte suyu bulmuşlar mı?" buyurdu. "Bu da diğer bir alâmettir" dediler. Sonra sayıların, yüklerini ve görünüşlerini sordular. Bu defa da kervan olduğu gibi Hz. Peygambere gösterildi ve sorduklarının hepsine cevap verdi ve buyurdu ki: "İçlerinde falan ve falan önde, boz renkte bir deve üzerinde dikilmiş iki harar olduğu halde falan gün güneşin doğması ile beraber gelirler". Bunun üzerine: "Bu da diğer bir âyettir" dediler ve o gün hızla Seniyye'ye doğru çıktılar. Güneş ne zaman doğacak da onu yalancı çıkaracağız diye bakıyorlardı. Derken içlerinden birisi: "Güneş doğdu!" diye haykırdı. Diğer birisi de: "İşte kervan geliyor, önünde boz bir deve ve içlerinde falan ve falan da var, tıpkı (Hz. Muhammed'in) dediği gibi" dedi. Böyle olduğu halde yine iman etmediler de: "Bu apaçık bir büyüdür." (Neml, 27/13; Saff, 61/6) dediler. (Miracın etraflıca açıklaması için hadis kitaplarına müracaat edilmelidir.) Bazıları göğe yükselmenin de "Burak" üzerinde meydana geldiğini söylemişler ise de gerçek olan şudur: Mescid-i Aksâ'ya kadar İsrâ (gece yolculuğu) Burak ile olmuş. Ondan sonra Mirac, asansör kurulmuştur. Ebu Sa'îd-i Hudrî'den rivayet olunduğu üzere Resulullah buyurmuştur ki: "Beytü'l-Mak-dis'te olanları bitirdiğim zaman Mirac getirildi ki, ben ondan güzel bir şey görmedim. Ve o, odur ki, ölünüz can çekişme vaktinde gözlerini ona diker. Arkadaşım, beni, onun içinde kapılardan bir kapıya ulaşıncaya kadar çıkardı ki, ona "Koruyucu melekler kapısı" denir. Koruyucular kapısı, gök koruyucularının beklediği dünya göğü kapısıdır. Nitekim bu konuda "Ve onu, her kovulmuş şeytandan koruduk" (Hicr, 15/17) buyurulmuştu. Ve Ebu Sa'îd-i Hüdrî'nin diğer bir rivayetinde şu detaylı açıklama vardır: "Sonra Mirac getirildi -ki insanların ruhu onda göğe yükselir Baktım ki, gördüğüm şeylerin en güzeli; görmez misin ölmek üzere olan kimse, ona nasıl gözünü diker? Bunun üzerine dünya göğü kapısına kadar yükseltildik. Cebrail kapının açılmasını istedi."O kimdir?" denildi. "Cibril" dedi. "Yanındaki kim?" denildi. "Muhammed" dedi. "Öyle mi? O Peygamber olarak gönderildi mi?" denildi. O, "evet" dedi. Hemen kapıyı açtılar ve beni selamladılar. Bir de ne bakayım görevli bir melek gördüm ki göğü koruyor ve ona İsmail deniliyor, emrinde yetmişbin melek ve her birinin emrinde yüzbin melek var. "Burada Resulullah (s.a.v) şu âyeti okudu: "Rabbinin ordularını ancak kendisi bilir" (Müddessir, 74/31) ve buyurdu ki: Derken bir adam ile beraberim ki, şekli Allah'ın yarattığı günkü gibi, ondan hiçbir şey değişmemiş, kendisine soyundan olan insanların ruhu arzediliyor: "Mümin ruhu, hoş ruh, hoş kokuludur. Bunun kitabını (iyilerin defterin)de kılın" diyor. "Kâfir ruhu ise; kötü ruh, kötü kokuludur. Bunun kitabını (kötülerin defterin) de kılın" diyor. "Ey Cibril! bu kim?" dedim. "Baban Âdem" dedi. Ve o, bana selam verdi, gönlümü aldı, hayır ile dua etti "Hoş geldin salih peygamber ve salih evlad" dedi. Sonra baktım bir toplum gördüm ki, dudakları deve dudağı gibiydi. Onlara bir takım memurlar görevlendirilmişti, dudaklarını kesiyorlar ve ağızlarına ateşten bir taş koyuyorlar, bu taşlar makadlarından çıkıyordu. "Ey Cibril! Bunlar kimler?" dedim. O: "Yetimlerin mallarını haksızlıkla yiyenlerdir" dedi. Sonra baktım bir toplum vardı ki, derilerinden sırım kesiliyor ve ağızlarına tıkılıyor. Ve yediğiniz gibi yiyiniz deniliyor. Ve bu onlara en iğrenç bir şey oluyor. "Ey Cibril! Bunlar kimler?" dedim. "Bunlar o koğucular, fitnecilerdir ki, insanların etlerini yerler ve sövmek ile ırz ve namuslarına saldırırlar." dedi. Sonra baktım bir toplum var ki, önlerine bir sofra kurulmuş, üzerinde benim gördüğüm etlerin en güzellerinden kebaplar var, etraflarında da leşler var. Onlar, o güzel etleri bırakıp bu leşlerden yemeğe başladılar. "Bunlar kim? Ey Cebrail!" dedim. O: "Bunlar zinakarlar" dedi. "Allah'ın helal kıldığını bırakırlar da haram kıldığını yerler." Sonra baktım bir toplum var ki, karınları evler gibidir. Bunlar Firavun ailesinin yolu üzerinde bulunuyor. Firavun ailesi sabah ve akşam ateşe atılırken bunlara uğruyor, uğradı mı bunlar bir fırlıyorlar, fırlayınca her biri karnının ağır basması ile düşüyor ve bunun üzerine Firavun ailesi bunları ayaklarıyla çiğniyorlar. "Ey Cibril! Bunlar kimler?" dedim... Dedi ki: "Bunlar, karınlarında faiz yiyenlerdir. "onların misali kendisini şeytan çarpmış olan kimse gibidir". Sonra birtakım kadınlar memelerinden asılmış ve birtakım kadınlar, baş aşağı ayaklarından asılmış. "Ey Cibril! Bunlar kimler?" dedim. O: "Bunlar zina eden ve çocuklarını öldüren kadınlardır" dedi. Sonra ikinci göğe çıktık. Orada Yusuf ile buluştum. Ümmetinden kendine tabi olanlar da etrafında idi. Yüzü, ayın ondördündeki dolunay gibiydi. Bana selam verdi, hoş geldin dedi. Sonra üçüncü göğe geçtik. Orada iki teyzeoğlu; Yahya ve İsa ile buluştum. Giyimleri ve saç sakalları birbirine benziyordu. Bana selam verdiler. Hoş geldin dediler. Sonra dördüncü göğe geçtik. İdris ile buluştum. Bana selam verdi, hoşgeldin dedi. Nitekim yüce Allah: "Biz onu yüce bir yere yükselttik" (Meryem, 19/57) buyurmuştur. Sonra beşinci göğe geçtik. Orada milletine sevdirilmiş olan Harun ile buluştum. Etrafında ümmetinden birçok tabileri vardı, uzun sakallı idi. Sakalı hemen hemen göbeğine değecekti. Beni selamladı, hoşgeldin dedi. Sonra altıncı göğe çıktık, Orada Musa b. İmran ile buluştum. Çok kıllı idi. Üzerinde iki gömlek olsaydı kılları onlardan çıkardı. Musa dedi ki: "İnsanlar beni "Allah katında en şerefli olan yaratık" diye iddia ederler. Bu ise Allah katında benden yalnız daha şerefli olsaydı aldırış etmezdim. Fakat her peygamber ümmetinden kendine uyanlarla beraberdir. "Sonra yedinci göğe geçtik. Ben, orada İbrahim ile buluştum. Sırtını Beyt-i Ma'mur'a dayamıştı. Beni selamladı "Salih Peygamber ve Salih evlad hoş geldin" dedi. Bunun üzerine bana denildi ki: "İşte senin yerin ve ümmetinin yeri." Sonra Resulullah "Gerçekten İbrahim'e insanların en yakını, zamanında ona tabi olanlarla şu Peygamber (Hz. Muhammed) ve ona iman edenlerdir. Allah müminlerin yardımcısıdır." (Al-i İmran, 3/68) âyetini tilavet etti ve buyurdu ki: "Sonra Beyt-i Ma'mur'a girdim, içinde namaz kıldım. Ona her gün yetmişbin melek girer, Kıyamete kadar geri de dönmezler. Sonra baktım bir ağaç var ki bir yaprağı bu ümmeti bürür. Bunun kökünde bir kaynak akıyor, iki kola ayrılıyordu. "Ey Cibril! Bu nedir?" dedim. O: "Şu rahmet nehri, şu da Allah'ın sana verdiği Kevser'dir" dedi. Bunun üzerine rahmet nehrinde yıkandım, geçmiş ve gelecek günahlarım bağışlandı. Sonra Kevser'in akış istikametini tuttum ve nihayet cennete girdim. Bir de ne bakayım orada hiçbir gözün görmediği, kulağın işitmediği, insan kalbine gelmeyen şeyler var. Sonra yüce Allah bana emrini emretti ve elli namaz farz kıldı. Ondan sonra Musa'ya uğradım. "Rabbin ne emretti?" dedi. "Üzerime elli namaz farz kıldı" dedim. O: "Dön, azaltması için Rabbine yalvar. Çünkü ümmetin bunun altından kalkamaz" dedi. Rabbime döndüm, azaltması için yalvardım. O benden on vakit namaz indirdi. Sonra Musa'ya döndüm. Bu şekilde Musa'ya uğradıkça Rabbime dönüyordum. Sonunda beş vakit namaz farz kıldı. Musa, yine: "Rabbine dön, azaltmasını iste" dedi. Ben: "Çok müracaat ettim, artık utandım." dedim. Bunun üzerine bana denildi ki: Sana bu beş vakit namaz, elli namazdır. Bir iyilik on katı iledir. Her kim iyilik yapmaya gayret eder de onu işlemezse, onu bir iyilik yazılır, işleyene de on iyilik yazılır. Her kim de bir günah yapmaya teşebbüs eder de işlemezse bir şey yazılmaz, işlerse bir günah yazılır." Kütüb-i sitte (Alt hadis kitabı) ve diğer hadis kitaplarında Mirac hadislerinin birçok rivayetleri vardır. Bu naklettiğimiz hadisin senedleri de İbnü Cerir tefsirinde zikredilmiştir. Görülüyor ki, bunda dünya göğüne kadar yükselmenin Mirac ile ilgili olduğu açıkça belirtilmiş, daha ilerisinde ise muhtemeldir. Fakat Alâî Tefsiri'nden Âlûsî'nin naklettiğine göre, Resulullah'ın İsra gecesi biniti beş tane idi. Birincisi Beytü'l-Makdis'e kadar Burak. İkincisi dünya göğüne kadar Mi'rac; üçüncüsü yedinci göğe kadar meleklerin kanatları; dördüncüsü Sidre-i Münteha'ya kadar Cibril'in kanadı; beşincisi Kâbe Kavseyn'e (Mirac gecesi iki yay arası kadar Allah'a yaklaşmasına) kadar Refref (manevî bir binek) Gerçi Allah'ın kudretine göre bu vasıtalara gerek yoktur. Yüce Allah'ın dilediğini bir anda herhangi bir yere ulaştırmaya gücü yeter. Fakat bütün bunlar, âyetlerini göstermek ve ikramını ortaya koymak cümlesinden sayılır. Çünkü "Ona âyetlerimizden gösterelim diye" ifadesi gereğince İsrâ'nın hikmeti âyetleri (alâmetleri) göstermektedir. Tefsircilerden bazıları gök cisimlerinin hareketlerinin süratlerinden bilimsel misaller getirerek İsrâ ve Mirac'daki süratli yürüyüşü akıllara yaklaştırmaya çalışmışlardır. Fakat doğrudan doğruya ilâhî âyetlerden olan bir harika, tabiî bir görüş açısı ile açıklanabilmekten uzaktır. Tabiî bir tasarı, benzerlerine göre düşünmek demektir. Halbuki benzeri görülmemiş bir olayı benzerleri ile düşünmeye kalkışmak çelişki olur. O, ancak müşahede veya haber ile bilinir. Gerçi İsrâ'yı iyice tetkik edebilmek için Burak hadisi bize bir düşünce prensibini vermiyor değildir. Çünkü Burak kelimesinin berk (yıldırım) maddesinden türemiş olduğu apaçıktır. Peygamberimizin hadisinde onun tanımlanması şu şekildedir: "Boyu merkebden büyük, katırdan küçük bir hayvandır ki, ayağını gözünün (gördüğü yerin) son noktasına basar". Bu ise şimşek ve elektrik süratini anlatır. Biz bu prensiple İsrâ'nın süratini bir dereceye kadar düşünmek ve böyle bir nakliye vasıtası üzerine binenin elektrikten etkilenmeyerek hiç sarsılmaksızın tam sükunet ve huzur içinde mesafeyi katlayabileceğini düşünebiliriz. Ve bu şekilde Burak ve Mirac vasıtalarının özel olarak tahsisine bir hikmet yönü de düşünebiliriz. Fakat bütün bunlar, en fazla noksan akıldan tam akla yaklaştıracak iman delilleri olabilir. Yoksa yer, zaman, hareket, ruh nitelikleri meselelerinin mahiyetiyle ilgili bulunan ve yüce Allah'ın kudretinin en büyük âyetlerinden olan Mirac mucizesi üzerinde düşünmek, aklın anlayış ölçüsünden çok yüksektir. Onun için demişlerdir ki o Mirac nitelendirilemeyecek kadar yücedir. Bu konuda şundan başka ne söylenebilir? O, her şeye gücü yeten ve sevendir. Hiçbir şey O'nu aciz bırakamaz. Nurundan yarattığı dostunu (Hz. Muhammed'i) ziyaretine davet etmiş, meleklerinin ileri gelenlerinden gönderdiklerini göndermiş. Cibril, binitinin özengisini, Mikail de yularını tutmuş. Nihayet bir sınıra kadar varmış, sonra da noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan yüce Allah, dilediği şekilde o işi kendisi üslenmiş. Şimdø O Allah'ın dostuna uzun gelecek hangi mesafe ve nurlu cesedine engel olacak hangi cisim düşünülebilir? "Huzvâ'yı geç, orada latîf bir âlem vardır ki Ruhlar onun cesetlerinin kalıntılarındandır." Farsça bir şiirde şöyle denilmiştir: "Renk Onu, yani Muhammed (s.a.v.)'i âyetlerimizden göstermemiz için geceleyin yürüttük. Bu şekilde Mirac, Peygambere âyet göstermekten ibaret değil, Peygamberin kendisini bir âyet olarak kâinata göstermek olmuştur. Gerçekten Necm Sûresi'nin inişi daha önce olduğuna göre, Peygamber hakkında; "Andolsun, O, Rabbinin âyetlerinden en büyüğünü gördü" (Necm, 53/18) anlamı daha önce gerçekleşmiştir. Ve o, kendisi Allah'ın âyetlerinden en büyük bir âyettir. Ve İsrâ'nın hikmeti de ona göstermeden çok, onu göstermeye daha uygundur. Muhakkak ki, ancak o, herşeyi işiten ve herşeyi görendir. Tefsircilerin çoğu, bu zamiri yüce Allah'a işaret etmek üzere tefsir etmişler ve meâlini şöyle açıklamışlardır: O noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh zattır ki, ancak o, kulunun gizli ve açık bütün hallerini gerçek anlamda gören ve haberdar olan ve bundan dolayı, bu yüksek makama ehil ve layık olduğunu bilendir. Onun için bu makamı ona tahsis etmiş ve ona bu şekilde ikramda bulunmuştur. Bu şekilde âyet, gıyabdan (üçüncü şahıstan) birinci şahısa iltifat (çevirme) ile başlamış ve birinci şahıstan üçüncü şahısa iltifat ile son bulmuş olur. Aynı zamanda kâfirlere karşı bir tehdid mânâsını da gerektirir. Ebu'l-Bekâ'nın naklettiğine göre, bazı tefsirciler de zamirin Peygambere işaret ettiğini söylemiş ve âyetin meâlinde demiştir ki: "Gerçekten sözümüzü işiten ve zatımızı gören yalnız o kuldur". Bu şekilde üçüncü şahısa iltifat yoktur. Ve âyet, zahirine göre yorumlanmıştır. Ancak "zatımızı gören" diye tefsir etmek için açık bir ipucu yoktur. "O gösterdiğimiz âyetleri gören" demek daha açıktır. Bununla birlikte Tıybî demiştir ki: "Zamirin böyle iki ayrı yoruma muhtemel olarak gelmesinin sırrı, Hz. Peygamberin yüce Allah'ı görmesi ve noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allah'ın sözünü işitmesi ve ancak, "Benim yardımımla işitir ve benim yardımımla görür." Hadisi şerifin mânâsı üzere olduğuna işaret olsa gerektir. (Yunus Sûresi'ndeki "Ya da o kulaklara ve gözlere kim sahiptir?" (âyetin tefsirine bkz. 10/31) Şimdi İsrâ'dan bahsedilirken mutlaka Hz. Musa'nın mikatı (Onun için belirlenen zaman) hatırlanacaktır. Dolayısıyla Musa'nın: "Sen asla beni göremeyeceksin." (A'râf, 7/143) hitabı ile karşılandığı "Musa, tayin ettiğimiz vakitte bizimle buluşmaya geldiğinde..." (A'râf, 7/143) âyeti ile Hz. Muhammed'i Allah'ı görmeye götüren bu İsrâ âyeti arasında bir düşünülürse, Allah ile konuşan Hz. Musa'nın makamı ile, Allah'ın habibi Hz. Muhmmed'in makamı arasındaki fark açıkça anlaşılır. Buna işaret etmek üzere sözü İsrâ'dan Musa'ya nakletmekle buyuruluyor ki: Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * Rahman Rahim olan Allah’ın adıyla 1- Bir kısım ayetlerimizi kendisine göstermek için, kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haram'dan, çevresini bereketlendirdiğimiz Mescid-i Aksa'ya götüren O (Allah yücedir.(1) Gerçekten O, işitendir görendir. AÇIKLAMA 1. Bu ayette değinilen olay, "Mi'rac" ve "İsra" olarak bilinmektedir. Sahih hadislere göre bu olay Hicret'ten bir yıl önce meydana gelmiştir. Hadis ve diğer siyer kitaplarında çok sayıda (25) Sahabeden bu konunun ayrıntılarını anlatan rivayetler nakledilmektedir. Enes bin Malik, Malik bin Se'se'e, Ebu Zer Gıfari ve Ebu Hureyre (Allah hepsinden razı olsun) olayın ayrıntılarını rivayet etmişlerdir. Bunların yanısıra Hz. Ömer, Hz. Ali, İbn Abbas, Ebu Said el-Hudri, Huzeyfe bin Yeman, Hz. Aişe vs. (Allah hepsinden razı olsun) olayın bazı bölümlerini nakletmişlerdir. Bu ayette Kur'an, yolculuğun sadece bir bölümünü, Mescid-i Haram'dan Kudüs'teki Mescid-i Aksa'ya gidişi anmaktadır. Burada anlatıldığı üzere bu yolculuğun gayesi Allah'ın kuluna bazı ayetlerini göstermek istemesidir. Kur'an bundan başka ayrıntılara değinmez, fakat biz diğer ayrıntıları hadislerden öğrenmekteyiz: Bir gece Cebrail (a.s) , Hz. Peygamberi (s.a) Burak üzerinde, Mescid-i Haram'dan Mescid-i Aksa'ya götürdü. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) orada diğer peygamberlerle birlikte namaz kıldı. Daha sonra göğün çeşitli tabakalarına yükselen peygamberimiz orada bazı büyük peygamberlerle karşılaştı. En sonunda göğün en yüksek tabakasına ulaştı ve Allah'ın huzuruna çıktı. Başka önemli emirlerin yanısıra beş vakit namaz da işte burada emredildi. Daha sonra Peygamber (s.a) Mescid-i Haram'a geldi. Bir çok hadise göre bu yolculuk sırasında ona (s.a) cennet ve cehennem de gösterilmiştir. Güvenilir hadislerden öğrendiğimize göre Hz. Peygamber (s.a) ertesi gün bu olayı anlattığında Mekkeli müşrikler onunla alay ettiler ve müminlerden bazıları da bunda şüpheye düştüler. Yukarıda belirtilen hadislere dayanan ayrıntılar Kur'an'da verilen ayrıntılara yapılan eklemelerdir. Bu nedenle hadislerde değinilen ayrıntılar, Kur'an'a ters olduğu gerekçesi ile reddedilemez. Bununla birlikte, bir kimse eğer hadislerde belirtilen ayrıntıları reddederse o kafir olmaz. Ancak Kur'an'daki ayrıntıları reddederse kafir olur. Bu yolculuk (Mi'rac) hakkında bir çok farklı görüşler vardır. Bazıları bunun rüyada meydana geldiği görüşündedirler; Bazıları ise olay sırasında Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) tamamen uyanık olduğu ve bedeni ile birlikte yolculuk ettiğini söylerler; bazıları ise bunun sadece Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) gösterilmiş mistik bir görüntüden öte bir şey olmadığını söylerler. Fakat bu ayetin başlangıç sözleri: "Kulunu... götüren o (Allah) yücedir", bunun Allah'ın sınırsız gücü ile meydana gelmiş olan doğa-üstü bir olay olduğunu göstermektedir. Eğer olay sadece mistik bir görüntüden ibaret olsaydı ayet, bu olayı meydana getiren varlığın her tür zayıflık ve eksiklikten uzak olduğunu gösteren "subhane" ifadesi ile başlamazdı. Yine "Kulunu bir gece... götüren" sözleri, bunun sadece bir görüntü veya rüya olmadığını, bilakis Allah'ın Peygamberi'ne (s.a) ayetlerini gösterdiği fiziksel ve bedensel bir yolculuk olduğunu göstermektedir. Bu nedenle herkes, bunun sadece ruhsal bir deneyim olmayıp, Allah'ın Peygamber'i (s.a) için hazırladığı fiziksel bir yolculuk ve bir gözlem olduğunu kabul etmelidir. Bazı kimselerin bu olayı imkansızmış gibi görmeleri çok gariptir. İnsanın sınırlı -hem de çok sınırlı- güçleri ile Aya ulaşmayı başardığı bir zamanda, Allah'ın sonsuz ve sınırsız gücü ve kudreti ile Rasûlü'ne (s.a) kısa bir zaman içinde bu yolculuğu yaptırabileceğini inkar etmek çok saçmadır. Herşeyin ötesinde, bir şeyin mümkün olup olmadığı konusundaki soru sadece sınırlı güçlere sahip olan insan hakkında geçerli olur. Fakat her şeye kadir olan Allah söz konusu olduğunda bu tür sorular sorulamaz. Sadece Allah'ın her şeye kadir olduğuna inanmayan bir kimse, Allah kendisi, kulunu Mescid-i Haram'dan Mescid-i Aksa'ya götürdüğünü söylediği halde bu olağanüstü olaya itiraz edip inkar edebilir. Aynı şekilde, hadislerde geçen ayrıntılara yöneltilen itirazlar da, ikisi dışında, çok basit ve saçmadır: Birinci itiraz şudur: Eğer hadislerdeki ayrıntıları kabul edecek olursak o zaman Allah'ın belirli bir yer ile sınırlı olduğunu kabul etmemiz gerekecektir; aksi takdirde bu amaçla kulun belli bir yerden başka bir yere götürülmesine gerek olmazdı. Bunun yanısıra hadislerin bildirdiğine göre Hz. Peygamber (s.a) bu yolculuğunda cennet ve cehennemi, orada azap çeken insanları görmüştür. Buna yöneltilen itiraz da şöyledir: Neden bazı insanlar kıyametten sonra kurulacak mahkemeden önce azap çekmekte veya mükafat görmektedirler? Birinci itirazı ele alırsak, elbette Allah sınırsız ve sonsuzdur. Fakat O, kullarıyla münasebet kurduğunda, kullarının eksik ve zayıf yaratılışlarına uygun araçlar kullanır. Bu O'nun kendi eksikliği nedeniyle değil, kullarının zayıflık ve eksiklikleri sebebiyledir. Örneğin O, yarattıklarından herhangi biriyle konuştuğu zaman, kendisinin konuşmasında sınırlama söz konusu olmamasına rağmen kulunun anlayacağı sınırlı konuşma şeklini kullanır. Aynı şekilde O, kuluna mülkünün muhteşem ayetlerinden bazılarını göstermek istediğinde, onu ayetlerin bulunduğu mekana götürür. Elbette kul, Allah gibi evrende var olan ayetlerin tümünü görmeye güç yetiremez. Çünkü Allah'ın bir şeyleri görmek için bir yere gitme gibi bir ihtiyacı yoktur, fakat kul bunu yapmak zorundadır. Aynı şey kulun Allah'ın huzuruna çıkması için de geçerlidir. Gerçi Allah herhangi bir mekanla sınırlı değildir, fakat kul, O'nun huzuruna çıkmak için, O'nun ayetlerinin çok yoğun olduğu bir yere gitmelidir. Çünkü kul, sınırlı güçleri ile O'nun sonsuz ve sınırsız huzuruna varamaz. İkinci itiraza gelince, bu da Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) gösterilen bir çok ayetin sembolik olduğu konusunu anlamamaktan kaynaklanmaktadır. Örneğin bir çukurdan şişman bir öküzün çıkması, fakat tekrar içeri girememesi fitnenin somutlaştırılmış bir halidir. Aynı şekilde zina yapanlar, Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) önlerinde taze et olduğu halde, çürük ve kokmuş et yerken gösterilmişlerdir. Buna benzer bir şekilde kötülüklere verilen cezalar da ona ahirette verilecek olan cezaları önceden görebilmesi için sembolik bir şekilde gösterilmiştir. Mi'rac'la ilgili olarak, Allah'ın Peygamberi'nden her birine derecelerine göre yerdeki ve gökteki ayetlerini gösterdiği gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. Bu amaçla tüm maddi perdeler kaydırılmış ve onlar insanları davet edecekleri gaybi gerçekleri çıplak gözle görmüşlerdir. Bu, Peygamberlerin gözleriyle gördükleri şeyleri tam bir "ayne'l-yakin" içinde başkalarına anlatabilmesi içindir. Çünkü bu deneyim onları, tüm teorilerini zanna dayandıran ve iddia ettiklerini müşahade edemeyen filozoflardan ayırır. Filozofların aksine Peygamberler insanlara sundukları şeyler konusunda şehadet edebilirler, çünkü onları kendi gözleriyle görmüşlerdir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *İlk ayetinde sözü geçen sırlarla dolu Gece Yolculuğu (bkz. Ek IV) bu surenin, daha önce değil, olsa olsa hicretten önceki yıl içinde vahyedilmiş olduğunu göstermektedir. Suyûtî, nüzul sıralamasında sureyi 28. sure (Kasas) ile 10-12. sureler grubu arasına yerleştirmektedir. Bir kısım otoriteler surenin bazı ayetlerinin çok daha sonraki bir zamana, yani Medine dönemine ait olduğu görüşünü ileri sürmüşlerse de, bu görüş, sadece tahminlere dayalı olduğundan pek üzerinde durulmayabilir. 2-8 ve 101-104. ayetlerinde İsrailoğulları'ndan söz edilmesi sebebiyle Hz. Peygamber'in kimi çağdaşları bu sureyi Benî İsrâîl ('İsrailoğulları') ünvanıyla isimlendirirlerdi; bununla birlikte klasik müfessirlerin çoğu sure için İsrâ' ismini tercih etmişlerdir. Hz. Ayşe'nin ifadesine göre, Hz. Peygamber bu sureyi her gece namazda okurdu (Tirmizî, Neseî ve İbni Hanbel). 1. YÜCELİĞİNDE sınır olmayan O Allah ki kulunu geceleyin, kendisine bazı alametlerimizi (1) göstermek için Mekke'deki Mescid-i Harâm'dan, çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid-i Aksâ'ya götürdü. (2) Çünkü, gerçekten her şeyi işiten, her şeyi gören O'dur. 1 - Âyet terimi "ilahî mesaj" anlamında Kur'an'da çok sık kullanılan bir terim olsa da, hatırlatmalıyız ki, öncelikle, "kendisiyle bir başka şeyin varlığına ya da niteliklerine hükmedilen simge yahut işaret/alamet" anlamını taşır (Kâmûs). Râğıb'ın tanımladığı gibi, bu terim, algı ve müşahede alanımız içinde olan ve kendisi gibi algı ve müşahede alanımızda bulunmayan bir başka şeyle ilgi ve bağlantı içinde onun varlığına delalet eden kavranabilir herhangi bir olgu, yahut kısacası "sembol/alamet" anlamında kullanılır. Bunun içindir ki, min âyâtinâ ibaresi, "bazı alametlerimizi" yahut "bazı sembollerimizi", yani nihaî gerçeklere delalet eden bazı işaretlerimizi sözcükleriyle rahatlıkla aktarılabilir. 2 - Hz. Peygamberin, Kudüs'e "Gece Yolculuğu" (isrâ') ve ardından göğe "Yükselme" (mi‘râc) diye bilinen sırlarla dolu tecrübesine ilişkin yukarıdaki kısa atıf, bu çalışmanın sonuna konan Ek IV'de oldukça etraflı bir biçimde tartışılmaktadır. Mescid-i Harâm ("Dokunulmaz İbadet Evi") tabiri Kâbe Mâbedi için Kur'an'da geçen isimlerden biridir; Kâbe ilk şekliyle Hz. İbrahim tarafından inşa edilmiştir (bkz. 2. sure, 102. not) ve "insanlık için inşa edilmiş ilk Mâbed" (3:96); yani, Tek Tanrı'ya ibadet için inşa edilmiş ilk mesciddir. Mescid-i Aksâ ("Uzak/En Uzak İbadet Evi") tabiriyle de, burada Muhammed (s)'den önce gelen uzun İbranî peygamberler zincirini simgeleyen ve "çevresini mübarek kıldığımız" ifadesiyle tanımlanan kadîm Süleyman Mâbedi -yahut, belki daha çok bu mâbed havalisi- kasdediliyor. Bu iki ünlü kutsal mâbedin yan yana zikredilmesi, Kur'an'ın "yeni" bir din getirmediğini, fakat önceki peygamberler tarafından da tebliğ edilen tek ve aynı mesajın bir devamından ve nihaî inkişafından ibaret olduğunu işaret amacına matuftur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri * 1-17-ISRA SURESİ Bu sûre-i celile yüz on bir âyeti kapsamaktadır. Tercih edilen görüşe göre bütün bu âyetler Mekke-i Mükerreme'de inmiştir. Bazı zatlara göre yalnız (60, 76, 80) inci âyetler Medine-i Münevvere'de inmiştir. Bu mübarek sürede Resûl-i Ekrem Sallallahu Aleyhi Vesellem Efendimizin geceleyin miracı şerife ulaştığı beyan buyurulduğu için buna "Isrâ Sûresi" adı verilmiştir. Çünkü "Isrâ" kelimesi, geceleyin bir yerden diğer bir yere yaya veya süvari olarak gitmek ve gidilmek manasınadır. Miraç ise yükseğe çıkmak demektir. Yüce Peygamber'in geceleyin götürülmesi, göklerin üstüne kadar çıkarılması ger-çekleştiğinden bu yolculuğa "Miraç" adı da verilmiştir. Bu mübarek isrâ sûresinin başlıca, içeriği şunlardır: (I) Bundan evvelki Nahl sûresinde Hazreti İbrahim'in büyük bir Peygamber olduğu ve Cenab-ı Hakkın iyilik yapanlarla beraber bulunduğu bildirilmişti. Bu Isra Sûrei celilesinde de son peygamber Hz. Muhammed'in Miracı Şerife çıkması bildirilerek onun ne kadar seçkin yüce bir peygamber olduğuna ve ne kadar Allah'ın ihsanına mazhar, iyi ve saygın bir zat olduğuna işaret buyurulmaktadır. (2) Hazreti Musa'ya ve İsrail oğullarının durumlarına ait açıklamalar (3) Kur'an'ı Kerim'in nasıl bir hidayet rehberi olduğuna, Allah'ın kudretini gösteren yaratılış eserlerine, kulluk vazifelerini yerine getirmeyenlerin korkunç âkibetlerine ve nice kavimlerin bu yüzden helak olmuş olduklarına dair bilgiler. (4) insanların nelerle mükellef olduklarına, valideynin ve akrabaların haklarına riâyetin lüzumuna dair uyarılar. (5) Diğer riayet edilecek ve kendilerinden kaçınılacak hususlara dair bilgiler ve bu konudaki hikmetli açıklamaları. (6) Allah'ın birliğine şahitlik eden deliller, Kur'an'ı Kerim'e ve bir kısım hakikatlara karşı inkarcıların vaziyetleri, cahilce iddiaları. (7) Hak Teâlâ'nın bu âlemdeki tasarrufları, inkarcıların haklarındaki helak ve cezayı ve bazı hususlardan dolayı tecelli eden ilâhî imtihanı (8) Meleklerin Hazreti Adem'e karşı secde ile mükellef iyetleri, şeytanın ise bu secdeden kaçınmış ve ebedî lanete hedef olmuş olduğu. (9) İnsanlık hakkındaki çeşitli nimetler, bunlara karşı bir takım kimselerin nankörlükte bulunmakta oldukları âkibet, kimlerin selâmete erip kimlerin eremiyecekleri. (10) Namazların kılınacağı vakitler, Kur'an-ı Kerim'in inişindeki faideler, hikmetler. (11) Ruh hakkındaki suale cevap. (12) Bütün insanlar ve cinlerin Kur'an-ı Kerim'e bir benzer meydana getiremiyecekleri ve kâfirlerin nasıl bir inatçı şekilde küfre düşmüş oldukları ve kendilerine verilen cevap. (13) Hazreti Musa'ya verilen âyetler, hârikalar. Firavun'un iddiası ve felâkete uğrayışı. (14) Kur'an'ın büyük bir hak ve hikmet üzere nazil olmuş olduğu, Cenab'ı Hak'ki İlim ve irfan ehlinin tevhid ve teşbihe devam edecekleri ve Hak Teâlânın değerli vasıfları. 1, Noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir o -kudret sahibi yaratıcı-ki , kulunu bir gece Mescid-i Haram'dan çevresini mübarek kıldığımız Mescid'i Aksâ'ya yürüttü. Tâ ki, ona âyetlerimizden bir kısmını gösterelim. Şüphe yok ki, ancak o "ezelî yaratıcı- dir her şeyi işiten gören. 1. Bu mübarek âyet, yaratıkların en şereflisi olan Yüce Peygamberimizin bir nice kudret ve azamet eserlerini görmesi için geceleyin Mescid-i Aksa'ya götürülmüş olduğunu beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Her tülü mükerhmellikleri zatında toplamıştır ve bütün noksanlardan (uzaktır o) Kudret sahibi Yaratıcı (ki kulunu) en şerefli bir kulu ve habibi olan Peygamberlerin efendisi, Hazreti Muhammed Aleyhisselâm'ı (bir gece) az bir müddet içinde bir kudret hârikasının eseri olarak (Mescid-i Haram'dan) Kâbe-i Muazzama'dan, Kâbetullahın kuzey tarafındaki Hicrülkâbe, Hicri İsmail ve Hatimi Kabe denilen mevkiden veya Hazreti Ali'nin kız kardeşi Ümmühânî Radiallahü anhanın Kabe'nin çevresinde bulunan evinden aldırarak (çevresini mübarek kıldığımız) maddî ve manevî bereketlere, bolluklara mazhar kılmış bulunduğumuz (Mescid-i Aksa'ya) Beyti Mukaddese o zamana kadar ötesinde daha başka bir mescit bulunmayan ve geçmiş bir kısım Peygamberler için bir mabet, bir vahyin iniş yeri olan o kutsal mevkie (yürüttü) oraya bir harikulade tarzda kavuşturdu, (ta ki ona) Hazreti Muhammed Aleyhisselâm'a (âyetlerimizden gösterelim) Yüce Yaratıcının kudret ve büyüklüğüne şahitlik eden birnice hârikaları, ruhlar ve melekler âleminin eşsizliklerini görmeye muvaffak olsun. O kadar uzak mesafeleri öyle az bir zaman içinde gidip birnice mübarek Peygamberlerin görünecek ruhaniyetleriyle temasta bulunsun. (Şüphe yok ki ancak, o) Yüce Yaratıcı ve Kerem sahibi, (dîr her şeyi) bütün mahlûkatının sözlerini, dualarını niyazlarını, (işiten) ve ancak o ezelî yaratıcıdır her şeyi (göreni her şeyden hakkıyla haberdar olan işte Yüce Resulü olan Hazreti Muhammed'in de bütün yakarışlarını işiten, bütün ibadet ve itaatini görüp bilen o Yüce Yaratıcı, o muhterem habibini, Resulünü öyle pek yüce bir seyahat şerefine kavuşturmuştur. Resûl-i Ekrem Sallallah ü Aleyhi ve Sellem Efendimizin "Miraç" denilen bu mübarek sayahati, en kuvvetli rivayetlere göre peygamberliğin onüçüncü senesinde hicretten altı ay önce recebi şerifin yirmi yedinci gecesinde meydana gelmiştir. Bu gecede yüce Peygamberimiz, zaman ve mekânda münezzeh olan Yüce Allah'ın tecellilerine, ilâhî hitablarına kavşmuş, bir nice kutsî âyetleri, alâmetleri görmeye muvaffak olmuştur. Bütün müslümanlar, her sene Miraç gecesine tesadüf eden bu mübarek geceyi kutlamaya çalışırlar, bu gecede ibadet ve itaatte bulunmayı büyük bir nimet bilirler, günahlarından tövbe etmeyi, insaniyete hizmette bulunmayı mühim bir vazife kabul ederler. Resûl-i Ekrem'in bu miracı, müslümanların çoğunluğuna göre uyanık bir halde ruh ve cesetle beraber vaki olmuştur. 0 Yüce Peygamber'in bir gece içinde Mescid-i Haram'dan Mescid-i Aksa'ya götürülmüş olduğu bu âyeti celile ile sabittir. Binaenaleyh inkâr eden kâfir olur, Mescid-i Aksâ'dan göklere, sidretülmüntehaya götürülmüş, orada Allah'ın tecellilerine kavuşmuş olduğu da meşhur hadisler ile sabittir. Binaenaleyh bunu inkâr edenler de bidat işlemiş ve sapıtmış olurlar. 0 Yüce peygamberin bu gecede arş ve kürsüyü, cennet ile cehennemi seyretmiş olduğu da ahâd hadis ile sabittir. Bunu inkâr edenler de hata etmiş sayılırlar. Miracın vukuu icma ile sabittir, ruh ve cesetle beraber olduğu da müslümanların çoğunluğunca kabul edilmiştir. Bu seyahat, büyük bir harika kabilinden olarak pek az bir zamanda" vuku bulmuş, Resûl-i Ekrem'in öyle geceleyin Mekke-i Mükerreme'den ayrıldığını başkaları görmemiş oldukları için bu miracın yalnız ruh ile meydana geldiğini Hazreti Ayşe validemiz gibi bazıları kabul etmişlerse de bu, çoğunluğun kanaatine ve birçok hadisi şerifi açıklamalarına aykırı bulunmuştur. Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz, Hazreti Cibril'in getirmiş olduğu burak ile yani: Şimşek gibi son derece parlak ve süratli harekete sahip bir hayvan, bir nakil vasıtasiyle başlangıçta Beytülmukaddes'e varmış, orada iki rekât namaz kılmış, sonra Cibril-i Emin ile birinci göğe yükselmişler, gök kapıları açılmış, orada Hazreti Adem'ie görüşmüştün Sonra ikinci göğe çıkmışlar, orada da Yahya ve Isa Aleyhimesselâm ile görüşmüştür. Sonra da üçüncü semaya çıkmışlar, orada da Yusuf Aleyhisselâm ile karşılaşmıştır, Sonra da dördüncü semaya yükselmişlerdir. Orada da Idris Aleyhisselâm ile karşılaşmıştır. Badehu beşinci semaya yükseliıken Harun Aleyhisselâm ile görüşmüştür. Bunu müteakip de altıncı semaya yükselerek orada da Musa Aleyhisselâm ile sohbette bulunmuştur. Bundan sonra da yedinci semaya çıkarak İbrahim Aleyhisselâm ile görüşmüştür. Bütün bu mübarek Peygamberler, Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimize merhabalar diyerek hakkında dualarda bulunmuşlardır. Hazreti İbrahim, Beytülmamûr denilen yüce bir makama dayanmış bulunuyordu ki, buraya h erg ün yetmiş bin Melek geliyor, bir daha geri dönmüyorlardı. Son Peygamber Hz. Muhammed, o yüce makamlardan sonra "Sidretülmüntehâ" denilen pek yüce bir makama ulaşmıştı. Orada Resûl-i Ekrem Hazretleri pek kutsî tecellilere mazhar olmuş ve o geceden itibaren beş vakit namaz farz kılınmıştır. Başlangıçta elli vakit farz kılınmıştı. Hazreti Musa'nın tavsiyeleri üzerine Resûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz bir kaç defa Cenab'ı Hak'ka dua ve yakanşta bulunmuş, ümmeti hakkında kolaylık gösterilmesini niyaz etmiş, nihayet elli vakit beş vakte indirilmiş, fakat bir vaktin edası için on misli sevap verileceği vâd buyurulmuş olduğundan beş vakit namaz, elli vakit namaz sevabını kazandırmıştır. Sidretülmüntehâ; bütün meleklerin ilimleri ancak bu makama kadar vasıl olabileceği için bu makama bu unvan verilmiştir. Diğer bir rivayete göre de Hak Teâlâ'nın yukarıdan inen ve aşağıdan yükselen emirleri bu makamda son bulduğu için buna "Sidretülmüntehâ" denilmiştir. Yüce Yaratıcının kudret ve büyüklüğünü düşünen, bu içinde yaşadığımız dünyada bile nice kudret hârikalarının gözler önünde tecelli edip durduğunu gören aydın kimseler için Miraç harikasını inkâr etmek, imkânsız görmek asla mümkün değildir. Evet.. Gök cisimlerinin varlığını, süratli hareketlerini görüp biliyoruz. Özellikle güneşin ne kadar süratle hareket ettiği ve ondan yayılan ışıkların birkaç dakika içinde yer yüzünü kapladığı görülüp durmaktadır. İnsanların bile bir takım maddî vasıtalar ile ne kadar yükseklere az bir zamabunlar, Cenab'ı Hak'kın bu kâinata verdiği özellikler sayesinde meydana gelmektedir. Artık bu kadar muazzam kâinatı var eden bir Yüce Yaratıcı dilediği muhterem bir kulunu derhal dilediği makamlara yükselemez mi? Bunun aksini iddia, Allah'ın kudretini inkârdan başka birşey değildir. Eğer Peygamberin miracı, yalnız mhanî olsa idi onu birçok kimselerin o zaman inkârına mahal kalmazdı, halbuki, o hem ruhî ve hem bedenî olduğu içindir ki. Allah'ın kudretini düşünme özelliğinden mahrum bulunanlar onu inkâra kalkışmışlardır. Resûl-i Ekrem, Kudüs'ü şerifi asla görmemişti, Miraçtan sonra oraya dair bilgi verdiği gibi o esnada yolda tesadüf etmiş olduğu bazı kafilelere dair de bilgiler vermiş, ve onlar da öylece ortaya çıkarak Resûl-i Ekrem'in iddiasını kuvvetlendirmiştir. Göklere çıkmış bulunması ise daha büyük bir hâdise olduğundan bu âyeti kerime de Peygamberin yalnız Beytülmukaddese kadar olan yolculuğu açıklanmış, bir takım inkarcıların daha ileri inkâra gitmemeleri için göklere yükselme hususu bu âyette hikmet gereği izah edilmemiştir. Fakat her yönüyle güvenilir, doğru sözlü olan Yüce Peygamber göklere kadar olan yükselmesini de birçok hadisler ile ümmetine haber vermiştir. Buna İman edilmesi de müminlerin imanlarındaki sağlamlığı, isabeti bir kat daha arttırmış bulunmaktadır. Kısacası: Peygamber efendimiz Miraç âleminde âdeta maddî alemle ilgili hususlardan sıyrılmış, ilâhî bir teyze kavuşmuş, mübarek gözleri önünde bir nice eşsiz kudret eserleri tecelli etmiştir. Münevver eyledin sen pertev! veçhinle eflâki, Seni tebcil-ü tebrik eyleriz ey mefharî âlem!.. Kaynaklar